


Лжец

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только Учиха может развеять иллюзию, созданную другим Учихой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лжец

Ложь трудно приручать. Она не подчинится только потому, что в глазах горит шаринган. Она не испугается владения огненной техникой. Ей все равно, какого ты происхождения.  
Но ложь — близкая родственница иллюзий, а владеть ими Учиха Итачи умел в совершенстве. Изучить нечто, по природе своей близкое к ним, не должно было представлять особенных трудностей. И Итачи преуспел в этом, как и во всем, за что брался.  
На самом деле это оказалось не сложно. Совсем как с иллюзией — пока ты сам веришь в свою ложь, другие точно так же верят в нее.  
Как и с иллюзиями, тут существовали свои подводные камни.

Маленькая ложь почти не требовала усилий. Сказать: «Все хорошо» в ответ на вопрос: «Как дела?», сказать: «Я не голоден», когда мать зовет ужинать вместе со всей семьей, сказать: «В следующий раз» младшему брату, когда тот просится поиграть. Просто.  
И была ложь побольше. Притвориться потерянным мальчиком, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, прокричать вслед вон тому человеку, что он обронил кошелек. Вонзить кунай ему прямо в сердце, до самой смерти оставаясь для него просто потерянным мальчиком, а не шиноби из АНБУ.  
И еще была ложь большая. Громадная, черная, с блестящей чешуей, она обвивала Итачи кольцами и смотрела на него из темноты. Эта ложь удовлетворенно шипела, когда Итачи рассказывал отцу о том, что творится на собраниях в деревне. Ее легко было спутать с правдой, и ей нельзя было смотреть в глаза. Она была слишком похожа на самого Итачи.  
Проблема с этой большой, лоснящейся, напитавшейся тысячей маленьких неправд ложью была в том, что по прошествии какого-то времени Итачи начинал забывать, где именно она переплеталась с правдой. Он начинал в нее верить.  
Слишком похоже на то, как змея душит свою добычу. Возможно, поэтому Итачи никогда особенно не любил змей. Возможно, поэтому Орочимару не понравился ему с самого начала.

Первая осень, которую Итачи встретил в Акацуках, выдалась на редкость холодной. Пронизывающий ветер забирался под плащ, змеи Орочимару выглядели сонными и малоподвижными. Мерзлая земля, на которой им приходилось ночевать прямо под открытым небом, по утрам сковывала все тело холодом.  
В одно такое утро Итачи осознал, что его собственные змеи начали, наконец, заглатывать его целиком.  
— Я плохо готовлю, — сказал Орочимару, разжигая костер. — Но либо ты ешь со мной, либо готовишь сам. Для нас обоих.  
Итачи было все равно, он уже несколько месяцев не ощущал вкуса еды, поэтому просто молча принял миску из рук Орочимару. Автоматически погрузил в дымящуюся кашу ложку и замер, так и не поднеся ее ко рту.  
Орочимару поднял взгляд на хмурое серое небо.  
— Скоро пойдет дождь, — сказал он. — Нам пора, — он поднял руку, чтобы положить ее на плечо Итачи, но уже в следующую секунду оказался лицом в мокрой траве с заломленной за спину рукой.  
Итачи смотрел на Орочимару под собой, медленно приходя в сознание, с трудом фокусируя взгляд. Орочимару покосился на него.  
— Учиха Итачи, — сказал он. — Глядя в твои глаза сейчас, я очень легко могу поверить в рассказ о полностью вырезанном за одну ночь клане.   
Итачи отпустил Орочимару, оттолкнув его. Тот поднялся, почти незаметно баюкая пострадавшую руку. Итачи даже не помнил, успел ли он ее вывихнуть. Или сломать.  
Змеиными глазами Орочимару на Итачи с жадностью и восхищением смотрели его собственные внутренние демоны.  
Именно тогда Итачи впервые на целых несколько минут засомневался в том, что знает, что случилось на самом деле.

Возможно, он хотел их убить. На самом деле хотел, а приказ и необходимость — это только способ обмануть самого себя.   
И это он убил Шисуи. Для того чтобы забрать его глаз, для того чтобы обрести силу мангеке, для того чтобы обрезать еще одну нить, связывающую его с Конохой. Он убил Шисуи, а потом на время перестал чувствовать хоть что-то, как будто ему вкололи сильный анальгетик, и это только помогло в ту ночь.  
Он закрыл глаза, не в силах вспомнить, кто же он, Учиха Итачи из Акацук и преступник международного уровня или Учиха Итачи из Конохи, следующий своим путем ниндзя. Как сказать, переступил ты черту или нет, если она давно уже стерлась, и ее больше не видно?  
— Пошли, — бросил он через плечо Орочимару. — Испарения со здешних болот навевают странные мысли.  
Тот что-то прошипел, и Итачи сделал мысленную пометку никогда не поворачиваться к нему спиной.  
Их путь лежал на север, в страну Холода. Хмурая погода и дождь со снегом будут сопровождать их еще несколько долгих месяцев. Серость, сырость, змеиный саннин и тени мертвого клана Учиха — не такая уж плохая компания для преступника.  
Кто он такой на самом деле, Учиха Итачи?

Итачи подошел к лежавшему на земле человеку и опустился на одной колено, чтобы проверить пульс. Человек был еще жив.  
Орочимару выходил из горящего храма, сворачивая свиток с запрещенной техникой. Итачи не совсем понимал, в чем смысл хранить их, ведь свиток можно прочесть. Если люди хотят, чтобы этими техниками никто больше не воспользовался, подобные свитки лучше просто уничтожать.  
Кунай лег в ладонь Итачи. Одно быстрое движение, и на землю полилась кровь из перерезанного горла. Орочимару смерил Итачи долгим взглядом, липким, словно прикосновение. За последний месяц Итачи уже привык к таким взглядам. Ему было плевать, пока Орочимару не тянулся к нему по-настоящему.  
Однажды, когда это все же случится, он отрубит Орочимару руки.  
— Ты на самом деле исключение. Такой кровожадности я не видел даже среди Учих. Пока твой клан был жив, конечно же.  
Итачи почувствовал, что злится. Видимо, Орочимару тоже это понял, потому что слегка отпрянул. Чакра змеями заструилась вокруг него. Но Итачи просто отвернулся и зашагал прочь.  
Ему не нравилось то, что с ним происходило. Как будто он оставил настоящего себя в стране Огня, а оболочка сейчас путешествует по миру, злая и опустошенная, не знающая, кто она такая.  
С серых, затянутых тучами небес в очередной раз закапало.  
Надо было вернуться. Прежде чем Итачи окончательно забудет, кто он. В Конохе, помнил Итачи, он оставил кое-что очень важное. Кусок своего сердца, часть своей души. Ему нельзя было уходить так далеко и так надолго от этой части самого себя, самой любимой части. В стране Огня Итачи обязательно вспомнит все, что успел забыть.  
Какая-то часть внутри Итачи болела, грызла сама себя, в агонии скалила окровавленные зубы. А он больше не знал, есть ли у нее имя.

Они вернулись, когда страна Огня уже по-весеннему зацвела. Итачи почти не разговаривал с Орочимару. По правде говоря, он вообще почти не разговаривал. Убитых им людей было больше, чем произнесенных слов.  
Итачи из Акацук уже почти забыл, зачем хотел вернуться. Он только знал, что пока его нога не ступит на зеленый ковер родной страны, ему не найти покоя. Словно душа была прикована к Конохе тяжелыми цепями. Такими, которые давно пора обрубить, даже если после этого сердце будет долго кровоточить.  
Тьме было слишком комфортно существовать в его душе.  
— Не ходи за мной, — сказал Итачи. — Мне надо кое-что закончить.  
У него осталось незавершенное дело, и пусть Итачи сам уже не помнил, что это было, он знал, что в Конохе обязательно вспомнит.  
Орочимару смотрел Итачи в спину, его змеи языками щупали воздух, запоминая, каков на вкус этот Учиха. Итачи не нужны были глаза, чтобы видеть это.  
Не то чтобы его это беспокоило — Итачи уже успел изучить Орочимару и принял меры на случай нападения. 

Воспоминания сорвались с цепи, словно стая голодных псов, стоило Итачи ступить на темную и пустынную улицу в квартале Учих. Безмолвный памятник той кровавой ночи. Итачи представил себе, как его младший брат каждый вечер возвращается по улицам, где давно уже не горят фонари. Даже кошки, вечные спутники клана, ушли отсюда, потому что не осталось никого, кто мог бы кормить их и на кого они могли бы охотиться.  
Только маленький Саске все еще жил тут. Не потому, что не в силах был уйти, а потому, что идти было некуда.  
Итачи двигался бесшумно, словно тень. С каждым шагом прошлое все ярче вставало перед ним, стирая прошедший год странствий, холода, бесконечного северного хмурого неба и дождя. Он помнил все, что сделал, всех, кого убил, но все еще не мог вспомнить, почему он это сделал.  
Хотел ли он их убивать? Итачи уже не был уверен в этом. Мог ли он не убивать? И это тоже было покрыто тьмой, как безмолвный квартал.  
Окна родного дома тоже были темны, но даже отсюда Итачи мог слышать тихое ровное дыхание спящего Саске. Каждый вечер он возвращался домой, ужинал — чем ужинал девятилетний ребенок? — и ложился спать. Итачи опустил голову. Он никак не мог искупить свою вину перед Саске и только надеялся, что тот вырастет как можно быстрее, чтобы Итачи понес заслуженное наказание.  
Итачи вошел в дом. Даже с закрытыми глазами он мог пройти тут бесшумно, не наступив ни на одну скрипящую половицу, не ударившись ни об один угол. В своем доме он мог быть незаметнее тени, невесомее сна. С замиранием сердца Итачи шагнул в комнату Саске и замер.  
Братишка спал, разметавшись по кровати. Всего год, а он уже подрос. На мгновение Итачи очень сильно захотелось дотронуться до лба Саске. Очнувшись, он понял, что стоит с поднятой рукой, и опустил ее.  
Лунный свет заливал комнату. Лицо спящего Саске казалось слишком мирным, слишком счастливым. Хотел бы Итачи знать, что ему снилось. Он постоял так еще немного, рассматривая брата. Тени от ресниц лежали на его щеках, и кто бы только знал, как сильно Итачи хотелось просто обнять Саске.  
Итачи отвернулся. У него не было на это права, уже нет.   
Однажды Саске придет к нему с клинком наголо и вырежет его больное, гнилое, почерневшее, источенное червями, но все еще слабо бьющееся сердце. Тогда наступит облегчение.

Итачи покидал Коноху с тяжестью на душе, но те самые змеи, что донимали его в последний год, попрятались в норы. Они еще вернутся, знал Итачи. Он слишком хорошо умел лгать, а эти змеи питались ложью, росли на ней, жирели и становились сильнее. Однажды он снова забудет, кто он такой и зачем совершил то, что совершил.  
Но тогда он снова придет посмотреть на Саске. И тогда он вспомнит.  
Все это было ради него.


End file.
